


The Infamous Plant Named Fredrick

by annoyingdots



Series: Lovely Prompts/AU's [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson, absolute crack, implied sex, upset Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdots/pseuds/annoyingdots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter somehow manages to 'kill' Wade's favorite plant in their shared apartment. He has no idea how it even happen or even what to do. He realizes that Wade will notice it right away and there's no way he could replace it in time. He got the dumb thing from a foreign country when he was hired to kill a whole list of people. Peter tries to think of a way to fix it, but after minutes of thinking he comes to the conclusion that there's no way to fix this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Plant Named Fredrick

**Author's Note:**

> Promt Idea: Muse A (Peter) accidentally lets the favorite house plant of Muse B die (or something equally small but traumatic). Do they confess their crimes immediately, or try to sitcom it out?
> 
> I thought this idea would be PERFECT for this pairing! Please don't be mean, this is my first story on here! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! (✿◠‿◠)

* * *

Peter knew he was screwed the moment he walked into the room. He didn't know how or why, he just _knew_. Peter looked all around the room to see what was the problem. After twenty minutes of searching high and low, he finally figured out what the problem was. It was that dumb plant named Fredrick (courtesy of Wade) and it was absolutely, dead. Peter could feel his jaw fall open as he walks towards the plant. He hated the plant with a great passion, but Wade loved it and Peter let him keep it because it made his boyfriend absolutely happy.

After a few minutes of gawking, panic starts to set in and he finally realizes just how screwed he was. Peter started examining everything about the plant to see if it was still alive or if there was a way to fix it. After looking at the plant for minutes, he sighs heavily and gives up quickly.

"Ah, damn it..." He says quietly as he hears the front door open and a very familiar man walks in happily. Wade takes off his mask quickly before he walks over to Peter.

"Hey Petey." Wade says with a smile as he goes over to Peter to press a soft kiss on his cheek. "How's it going?" He asks with a smile as he pulls him into a soft embrace.

Peter wraps his arms around him slowly and tries to redirect Wade away from the dead plant. "I'm okay, what about you?" He asks while blocking his view. Wade watches Peter with a confused look. He sighs and puts both hands on his shoulders and looks into Peter's rich brown eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly as he looks Peter over to see if he was injured. "Are you hurt? Who hurt you?! I swear to _god_ if someone hurt you I'm gonna rip their head off with my bare hands and shove it up their ass!" He says as he walks towards the door and grabs his mask again. Peter takes in what Wade just said and runs over to him to grabs a hold of his wrist, then take the mask out of his hand.

"Wade no one hurt me! More than likely I hurt someone... well, something." He says awkwardly as he looks the other as he drops his wrist and steps back.

"How did you hurt something?" Wade asks with an arched brow and crosses his arms quickly. Peter gives Wade an awkward smile as he runs a hand through his hair. "Pete, what the _hell_ did you do?" He asks as he moves his hands to Peter's waist.

Peter sighs heavily and finally decides to tell him what happened. "He's dead Wade." He says with quietly as he continues to look at Wade.

"Who's dead, Petey?" He asks again while trying not to freak out. Peter sighs while he pulls Wade's hands off his waist so he could move and points to the plant.

"Fredrick. Fredrick is dead." He says quickly and quietly as Wade lets out a cry before he runs over to the plant and starts to cradle it in his arms. Peter rolls his eyes lightly as he walks over to Wade so he could start to comfort the crying man.

Peter tries to gently take the plant from Wade's iron grip. Wade holds onto the potted plant for his life, but soon gave up and let Peter take the plant from him. Once the plant was set down, Wade lets out another cry as he falls into Peter's arms.

"Oh my god, he's dead! How could this happen to us Petey?!" He exclaimed as he 'cries' into his shoulder. Peter sighs and holds the older male close. "He was like our child, I don't think I'll recover!" He says while holding Peter tight.Peter groans to himself once he realizes that this is his life.

"Wade, can't you get another one? Like similar to Fred, but different?" He asks curiously.Wade shakes his head violently before he pulls back and gently shakes Peter by the shoulders.

"No one could replace Fred, no one!" He says in disagreement. Peter sighs once again and starts to think about how crazy this whole entire situation is. While thinking about that, he slowly starts to remember this isn't the first time the plant has 'died'.

"God damn it Wade, not funny!" He says angrily as he pushes him away and gets up to walk away from a laughing Wade. He picks the plant up from the floor and sets it back down on its usual spot on the table. Wade couldn't stop laughing his ass off as he gets up and walks over to Peter.

"Aw, c'mon Petey don't be mad!" He says as he tries to wrap his arms around the angry brunette. Peter moves him away and walks away quickly to a different room.

Wade sighs heavily and teleports right in front of him. Before Peter can move away from him, Wade grins and pulls him into a tight hug. "Listen Pete, I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I knew it would have made you so upset." He whispers softly into his ear as he squeezes Peter gently. Peter rolls his eyes and returns the hug slowly. Wade smiles happily and picks him up in one swift move and walks towards their shared bedroom.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" He asks sharply as he's tossed onto the soft bed. Wade takes off his suit quickly and climbs on top of Peter to kiss him softly as he tries to undress him. Peter pulls back with slightly flushed cheeks. "Give me an answer, _now_."

"Angry sex, duh." Wade says like its the most obvious thing in the world. While Peter tries to think of an argument, he sighs heavily and helps Wade take his shirt off. Wade smile happily and starts to kiss his neck. Peter moans softly and wraps his arms around his neck. Wade pulls back and presses their foreheads together. "Well what's keeping us?" He says with a smirk as he pulls down Peter's pants and then his boxers. Peter lets out a light laugh when he realizes that the whole situation was long forgotten.

* * *

After they finished, they start to cuddle and lay soft, lazy kisses on each other's skin. Wade smiles and rubs soft circles on Peter's back. Peter smiles lazily and presses a soft kiss on his neck.

"You know what Petey?" Wade asks softly.

"What Wade?"

"Even if that plant was actually dead, I would care, but not that much." He says as he stops rubbing the circles on his back.

Peter pulls back from Wade's neck to look him in the eye. "Wha- What does that mean?" He asks curiously.

"I love you more than Fred. It might not seem like that sometimes, but I do." He says as he presses a soft kiss on his shoulder as Peter sets his head back down with a slightly flushed face and smile stuck on his face. Peter presses his face into his shoulder and covers his face.

"I love you too, Wade." He mutters softly. Wade chuckles lightly and runs a hand through his thick, brown hair.

Peter sighs happily and feels himself starting to relax. "Angry sex was cool." He says with soft expression as he feels Wade start to massage his scalp.

"Angry sex is the best sex." Wade says in agreement as he holds Peter close in his warm embrace. Peter smiles to himself in triumph as he moves closer to Wade as he lays an arm around Wade's waist. Peter felt more happy than he has ever felt when he realized that he cared more about him than a that plant. He slowly fell asleep with a small smile plastered on his face.

Wade hears Peter's breathing start to even out and he smiles softly as he pulls his hand from his hair and start to rub circles on his back again. He presses a soft kiss on his forehead, then he soon falls asleep with his hand on his back and Peter pulled close.

* * *

 


End file.
